An Epic love
by honormariejolie
Summary: Nate and Serena has now been together for 3 years and lived together for 1. How will their lovestory continue? And have they finally found their happy ending?
1. Marry me

**A/N I do not own the Gossip girl characters **

**~Serena and Nate – an epic love story~**

Serena van der Woodsen woke up early. The April sun shone through the chiffon curtains and the birds sang and danced outside. It looked like it was going to be a great day on the Upper East Side. Serena sighed happily as she rolled over to great her boyfriend of three years good morning, but discovers that his side of the bed was empty. Confused and a little bit disappointed she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen dressed in her Chinese silk robe.

Nate: sitting by the kitchen table reading a paper "Hey!" looks up and smiles as Serena walks in.

Serena: smiles "Hey" walks over to him and gives him a soft kiss to greet him good morning.

Nate: "Someone's happy" folds his paper

Serena: "I am" smiles happily

Nate: "May I ask what the occasion is?"

Serena: "Do it have to be an occasion? I have a great boyfriend, a best friend I adore and a family I love. I'm just happy."

Nate: "Well, I'm glad. What do you say about celebrating your happiness tonight with a dinner at Subrinas?"

Serena: smiles "Sounds perfect!"

Nate: smiles and gets up "Great! I actually have to run, but I'll see you later"

Serena: "of course"

Nate: "I love you van der Woodsen" gives her a soft kiss

Serena: "Love you too Archibald" smiles

One hour later Serena walked into the famous Blair Waldorf's living room.

Serena: "Hey B, ready to go?" smiles

Blair: "Yeah" smiles and walks after her into the elevator.

Serena: "Where are we heading first?" smiles

Blair: "Chanel, I totally need a new clutch!"

Serena: "So do I, oh and I need a dress for tonight"

Blair: "What's happening tonight?" curious

Serena: smiles "Nate is taking me out for dinner at Subrinas."

Blair: "I love that restaurant. So what is the occasion?" smiles

Serena: "He is celebrating my good mood, or that is the excuse he used this morning." walks out of the elevator with Blair

Blair: "What do you think the reason is?"

Serena: "I don't know, we usually don't have a reason to go out we just do when we feel like it" Smiles

Blair: "Well I hope you'll have a great night" smiles

Serena: "Thanks B. So what are you and Chuck doing tonight?"

Blair: "We have a dinner with my mother and Cyrus. They are finally home from Rome"

Serena: "You have to give Eleanor my best, I haven't seen her in such a long time!"

Blair: "I will, I actually think Aaron also is coming tonight" gets into a cab

Serena: "Really?" gets into the cab after Blair "The Chanel store on Fifth Avenue" tells the taxi driver

Blair: "Yeah, I don't think I've met him since Cyrus' 50th birthday party"

Serena: "Wasn't that like 2 years ago?"

Blair: "Yup."

Serena: pays the cab and gets out of the car followed by Blair "Chanel my dear Chanel" smiles and walks into the store

Store manager: "Miss van der Woodsen and Miss Waldorf how wonderful to see you!" kisses their hands

Serena: "Hi Julio it's nice to see you too" smiles

Blair: "It really is, so Julio I was wondering. Do you have any new clutches to show us?" smiles

Julio: "Of course I do!" shows them to a divan and goes to get some clutches for them to look at. "This just came in yesterday, and I believe it's fabulous!" hands Blair a lambskin clutch with a floral mousseline.

Blair: studies the bag "This is not my style, but S I think you might like it" hand Serena the clutch

Serena: "Yes, I do!" studies the clutch "I think I'll buy it for tonight" smiles "Do you have any other clutches for Blair?"

Blair and Serena shopped for several hours and when Serena arrived at home she had bags from Chanel, Murberry, Louis Viton, Louboutin and Marc Jacobs. Nate was sitting in his office typing on his computer. Serena popped her head inside.

Serena: "Hey babe" smiles

Nate: "Hey!" smiles "How was shopping with Blair?"

Serena: "Delightful as always I even got an outfit for tonight"

Nate: "Can't wait to see you in it" winks

Serena: "I bet you can't" smiles

Nate: "The reservation is for 8 pm so be ready half past 7"

Serena: "Ok, I'm going to take a shower"

Nate: smiles "I'll see you later then"

Serena: smiles and closes the door when she leaves

When Nate was sure Serena was in the shower he picked up his phone and dialed a number he was very familiar with.

Chuck: "Charles Bass speaking"

Nate: "Hey Chuck, it's me"

Chuck: "Nathaniel my dear friend, how are the nerves?"

Nate: "Right now I've got them under control, but I'm not sure about during the dinner"

Chuck: "Don't worry its S we're talking about. You two have belonged together since preschool. It's no doubt what she'll answer."

Nate: "Thanks man, so when are you popping the question for Blair?"

Chuck: "I'll probably get my head chopped off when Blair hear about your proposal so I would say soon, but I'm not sure. Someday."

Nate: "Well, I'm sorry dude. But Blair really will chop your head off if you don't propose within the next year."

Chuck: "Yeah, thanks for that"

Nate: hears Serena do something in the kitchen "I've got to go"

Chuck: "Good luck tonight man"

Nate: "Thanks" hangs up and walks out of his office and to the kitchen "What are you doing?"

Serena: "I'm having a glass of water" fills the glass with bottle water and ice cubes and takes a sip. "Is anything wrong with that?" smiles cocky at him

Nate: "No, it just sounded like you were destroying the kitchen" smirks at her and lets his glance go over her body.

Serena was wearing one of Nate's shirts, showing of her long tan legs.

Serena: "See any you like?" smirks

Nate: smiles "Of course, I only see things I like."

Serena: puts her glass down and walks over to him "So be specific Archibald what do you like?" wraps her arms around his neck

Nate: rests his arms on her hips "Oh, van der Woodsen there is a lot I like about you. Like your long blonde hair and the way it always falls down your back and the way your sky blue eyes shine when you're laughing." Traces his tomb along her cheekbone

Serena: smiles "you're so sweet Archibald"

Nate: Chuckles "Well I have my moments"

Serena: "You have a lot of moments, and that's something I really love about you" smiles and leans in to kiss him

Nate: "I love you too" kisses her

Serena: smiles and returns the kiss

Two hours later Serena and Nate we're enjoying their dinner together. Serena was dressed in a short black Valentino dress and red Loubotin pumps and Nate was dressed in a black Armani suit.

Serena: "So how's the office?" eating

Nate: "Ok as usual. We got a new intern yesterday and he is this big soccer fan. So when he heard that I played soccer in high school he wouldn't stop talking about it" smiles

Serena: laughs "Nate Archibald catches everyone's interest."

Nate: laughs "Yeah"

Serena: smiles "Seriously you should've seen my grandmother when I told her we were moving in together."

Nate: "I bet she was thrilled to heaven" bragging

Serena: "She actually was. I've never seen my grandmother so thrilled over one of my life choices"

Nate: laughs "If it helps my mother were very happy as well. You know she always adored you"

Serena: smiles "I know"

Nate: "So what do you say about dessert?"

Serena: "Triple layers chocolate cake?" smiles

Nate: "Anything for you my darling" smiles

Serena: giggles

Serena and Nate shared the chocolate cake and had a blast for the rest of the evening. They decided to walk home considering it only was a few blocks.

Nate: walking while holding Serena's hand. Notices a 24/7 open flower shop. "Wait here for a minute" runs into the shop

Serena confused "What, Nate?"

Nate: comes out again with a bouquet of red roses "For you" smiles and hands Serena the flowers

Serena: smiles "Thank you" looks at the bouquet and notices a little envelop. She picks it up and discovers that there is something inside. "What's this?" curious

Nate: smiles "Open it and you'll find out"

Serena: opens the envelope to find a diamond ring "Nate what is this?" holds up the ring smiling

Nate: takes he ring and gets down on one knee "Serena van der Woodsen you amaze me. You have as long as I've known you."

Serena: covers her mouth with her hand, but smiles

Nate: "We've been through a lot together and everythings just made my love for you stronger. I've known for years now that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I now know that we're ready for the next step. Serena will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" smiles hopeful

Serena: "Oh Nate" feeling tears in her eyes "Of course I will!"

Nate: "So it's a yes?"

Serena: "In every language, yes, da, ja, si, hai"

Nate: smiles and slides the three diamond platinum ring on her finger "I love you Serena van der Woodsen" gets up

Serena: smiles "I love you too Nate Archibald" wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him

Nate: smiles and returns the kiss

Serena: pulls back and looks at her ring and smiles "It is perfect"

Nate: smiles "I'm glad you like it, I spent hours picking out the right one"

Serena: "I don't like it I love it" takes his hand "thank you"

Nate: Smiles "anything for you" gives her a soft kiss

Serena: "C'mon let's get home"


	2. Telling everyone

A/N I do not own the gossip girl characters

~Serena and Nate – an epic love story~

Blair: sits down in the restaurant "so what's the reason for this lovely gathering?"

Serena: "Blair we're best friends do there really have to be a reason?"

Blair: "Yeah, it makes it more fun" smiles

Nate: chuckles "Actually there is one reason for why we invited you here and since both me Serena and Chuck knows why I figured Blair could guess"

Blair: "You know I hate guessing"

Nate: "Exactly" teases her

Serena: puts her hand on the table "C'mon Blair you can do it"

Blair: "Well considering you are drinking you're not pregnant and I doubt it has anything to do with one of your jobs and since S is wearing a diamond ring I think your engaged" talking without really realizing what she's saying, but then she gets it as Serena and Nate smiles "OMG you're engaged!" smiles

Nate: "See you're not as bad as you think" smiles

Blair: "Wait" looks at Chuck "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Chuck: "The only reason I knew was because Nathaniel here needed someone to talk to. And I couldn't risk you telling Serena"

Blair: "I wouldn't have told Serena!"

Chuck: "You might be good at lying, but such a romantic and happy thing as this would've easily escaped your mouth. Especially since it was about Nate and Serena"

Blair: "Fine" looks at Serena and smiles "I can't believe you're getting married!" gets up and hugs her

Serena: laughs and hugs her back "I'm trying to get my head around it myself as well"

Blair: hugs Nate "Congratulations Nate" smiles "Who'd think you two were going to be the first!"

Nate: laughs "Thanks Blair" smiles "Yeah, who'd guess?"

Chuck: hugs Serena "congratulations sis"

Serena: "Thanks Chuck!" smiles

Chuck: "So when are you telling everybody else?" sits down again

Nate: "Tonight at the charity event"

Blair: "Are your family coming?" asking Nate

Nate: "Yeah, my mother and father and my grandfather and Serena's grandmother is also coming so everyone will be there"

Blair: "Hopefully it will go quietly"

Serena: "Yeah, I hope so. We've been through enough drama"

Blair: "Well, you can't be too sure. I mean you are pretty much related to Dan who everybody knew loved Serena and Jenny who longed for Nate"

Chuck: "They won't do anything; they wouldn't dare"

Serena: "I don't care what they do. They can't do anything to break us apart now" smiles at Nate

Nate: smiles "Nothing" squeezes her hand

Serena: "So Chuck, when are you popping the question?" smiles

Blair: looks at him smiling

Chuck: "That's for me to know and you to find out"

Serena: laughs "Fine by me"

They had a great time for the rest of the lunch and times was now here for the charity event. Nate and Serena arrived at the Humphrey's. Serena wearing a red Dior dress with a matching red lipstick, black pumps and her hair pulled back into a tight bun with her ring sparkling on her finger. Nate in a Black Hugo Boss suite and his hair formed backwards with hair gel in it.

Lily: walks over to them "Serena and Nathaniel how wonderful to see you!" hugs them

Serena: "hello mum" smiles

Nate: "It's nice to see you Lily, you look great tonight"

Lily: flattered "Thank you Nathaniel"

Nate: "Are my parents here?"

Lily: "Yes, they are. They just arrived with your grandfather"

Serena: "Could you get them to meet us in the library with you, Rufus and grandmother?"

Lily: confused "Of course, may I ask why?"

Nate: "You'll know in a few minutes" smiles

Lily: "Ok, then"

10 minutes later they were all gathered in the library.

Mr. van der Bilt: "Why are we here?"

Nate: holding Serena's hand "We have some news for you"

Lily: looks at Serena "Oh God you're not pregnant are you?"

Serena: laughs "No, mum I'm not"

Lily: "Oh thank God!"

Nate: chuckles "We are actually getting married" smiles

Anne: stands up "Honey that is wonderful!" hugs Nate and Serena

Serena: smiles "Thank you Anne"

The Captain: shakes Nate's hand "Good job son"

Nate: "thanks Captain"

Lily: hugs her daughter "I am so happy for you Serena"

Serena: smiles "Thank you mum it means a lot!"

Lily: turns to Nate "Congratulations Nathaniel" hugs him

Rufus: hugs Serena and shakes hands with Nate "congratulations you two"

Nate: "thank you Rufus"

Mr. van der Bilt: shakes Nate's hand "Congratulations Nathaniel, I knew you'd find the right girl"

Nate: "thank you grandfather"

A few minutes later they were done admiring Serena's ring and had joined the party again.

Serena: "I'm going to tell Eric, he should hear it from me not anyone else"

Nate: "Ok" gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek

Serena: smiles at him before she leaves

Eric: standing there looking at everyone

Serena: hugs him from behind "Guess who!"

Eric: chuckles "I have to guess on Serena Celia van der Woodsen my beloved sister" turns around

Serena: laughs "You win!"

Eric: laughs "So what's up?"

Serena: shows him her hand "I'm engaged!" excited

Eric: shocked "Wow, that's really great." Smiles "congratulations!" hugs her

Serena: "Thank you Eric!"

Eric: "My big sister is getting married, I'm impressed"

Serena: "Because someone actually managed to tame me?"

Eric: laughs "Well, yeah!"

Serena: laughs

Nate: walks over and wraps his arm around Serena "what's so funny?"

Serena: "Oh just the fact that you managed to tame me"

Nate: "No one will ever manage to tame you" smiles

Eric: laughs "Congratulations Nate"

Nate: "Thanks Eric!"

Eric: "Just remember you can't just return her when she gets too much for you to handle. You have to take care of her for the rest of your lives."

Nate: "Damn, I didn't think of that. Hey S, can I have the ring back?" teasing her

Serena: "Your mistake handsome, I'm keeping it now"

Eric: laughs "Well enjoy" leaves

Nate: "See you scared your own brother away" smiles teasingly at her

Serena: "oh shut up" hits him playfully on the chest

Blair: walks over to them "so how did it go?"

Serena: "very well, my mum thought I was pregnant, but other than that it went very well"

Blair: "So how are you going to spread the word?"

Nate: "We'll let our parents do it"

Chuck: joins them "Good idea, I bet Lily will announce it tonight."

Serena: "Yeah, it's her chance to finally prove that her mischievous daughter has settled down"

Lily: standing in the staircase looking over everyone "May I have your attention please" smiles

Everyone stopped talking and turned to listen to Lily.

Lily: "As you all know we are here tonight to celebrate and help the children's hospital St. Louise. It's important to give to charity and help those who need help. But I have to say that tonight isn't only a celebration for St. Louise for my behalf. You see I just learned that my daughter Serena and her boyfriend Nathaniel are engaged." Smiles

Everyone applauded and those closest to Nate and Serena congratulated them. Both Dan and Jenny stood their frozen to the ground shocked by the news.

Tripp: walks over to Nate and Serena "Congratulations Nate, I always knew you'd get the girl"

Nate: smiles "Thank you Tripp" resting a hand on Serena's back

Tripp: looks at Serena "Congratulations"

Serena: smiles "Thank you"

Tripp: nods and walks away

Nate: whispers to Serena "He seriously can't forget you"

Serena: "Well I have forgotten him" smiles

Nate: "Good" smiles and kisses her

Serena: returns the kiss

Serena: walks over to the bar "Can I have one vodka martini?"

Bartender: "Of course" Starts mixing the drink

Dan: walks over to her "So you and Nate are engaged?"

Serena: turns around and smiles "Dan, hi! Yeah, we are"

Dan: "Are you really going to marry him?"

Serena: frowns "Of course I am, I don't understand why you are even questioning it"

Dan: "Because I know you Serena, and you wouldn't last long enough with a guy to marry him!"

Serena: offended "Well I know that you already know that Nate and I have been together for three years now!"

Dan: "Barely, how many times haven't you had to get comfort from someone because you had another fight?"

Serena: "Seriously Dan, I thought you'd be happy for us. Obviously you're not." Takes her drink "I really thought you were better than this" Walks away

Nate: talking to some friends of his mother when he sees Serena walk away from Dan "excuse me" walks away from then and to the library where he finds Serena sitting in silence "Hey" walks over to her and sits down by her "What's wrong?"

Serena: looks at him "Dan thinks that the two of us getting married will end in disaster"

Nate: "S, you know that won't happen. And why do you care about what Dan says? I know he is our friend, but we've barely spoken to him the last year."

Serena: sighs "I don't know I just, I don't think it was that it was he who said it I just think it was that someone doubted me."

Nate: wraps an arm around her "I don't care if anyone doubts us as long as we don't do it. The only thing we need to make this work is to believe in it"

Serena: smiles a little "You're right, I'm sorry I reacted this way"

Nate: smiles "It's ok" "It actually gave me an excuse to stop talking with my mother's friends"

Serena: smiles at him "I love you, you know that?"

Nate: "I love you" smiles


	3. A little bit of planning

Serena: sitting on her and Nate's bed calling Blair

Blair: picks up "And in what way have I earned this pleasant phone call?"

Serena: smiles "B, you have to come with me to brunch with my mother and Mrs. Archibald today"

Blair: "S you are Lily's daughter and about to become Anne's daughter in law. Can't you go to a lunch with them by yourself?"

Serena: "We are planning the wedding and I really want you to be there"

Blair: "Why?"

Serena: "Because, I want you to be my maid of honor"

Blair: smiles "Really?"

Serena: "Of course, wait you didn't suspect it? Who did you think I'd pick? Jenny?"

Blair: "Well I was hoping you were going to pick me, but you can't be too sure"

Serena: laughs "Blair, I wouldn't have picked anyone else. It's a reason why I'm only going to have you as my bridesmaid and no one else"

Blair: smiles "I would be honored to be your maid of honor"

Serena: "Great! So will you come to lunch?"

Blair: "Just tell me when or where!"

Serena: "1 pm at my mom's"

Blair: "Ok, I'll be there"

Serena: "Great, I'll see you then"

Blair: "Bye" hangs up

Serena: looks at Nate as he comes out of the bathroom "I just got myself a maid of honor" smiles

Nate: "Really? Let me guess Jenny?" teases her

Serena: "Of course, especially to OUR wedding" smiles

Nate: "Are we going to invite her?"

Serena: "Well, she is kind of my stepsister so I think we have to"

Nate: "Well, it's your choice. I kind of lost my friendship to her when she tried to break us up for the 10th time"

Serena: "Tell me about it! So what kind of wedding do you want?"

Nate: thinks for a minute "Nothing too big. I don't want a wedding with two hundred of our parent's closest friends."

Serena: "Agreed, I can't stand those big events"

Nate: "But other than that I'm ok with the most"

Serena: "So the ceremony at the courthouse and the reception at McDonalds are fine by you?"

Nate: "Sure, but neither your or my mother would ever let that happen"

Serena: "To bad it was always my dream to dance our first dance to I'm lovin' it" fakes a pout

Nate: chuckles and walks over to the bed standing right by it in front of her "I bet it was"

Serena: gets up on her knees and wraps her arms around his neck "So when do you wanna get married?" smiles

Nate: "Next summer, summer always was our season" smiles

Serena: "It totally was and still is. So a summer wedding it is!"

Nate: "Perfect!" kisses her "I have to go to work now, but good luck today!"

Serena: "thanks I need it" kisses him one more time before letting him go.

At one o'clock Serena walks into her mother and Rufus' apartment

Serena: "Mum, are you here?" looks around

Lily: "We're in the living room honey"

When Serena walks into the living room she finds her mother and Anne sitting by a living room table covered in wedding magazines.

Serena: "You're really prepared" smiles

Anne: "Well, it is my only son's wedding. It's going to be perfect!" gets up and hugs Serena

Serena: hugs her back "I'm sure it will be. Believe me it won't be hard making a wedding to his standards"

Anne: smiles "Well, he's never exactly demanded a lot"

Serena: sits down opposite of Lily and Anne "True"

Lily: "Serena is Blair coming today?"

Serena: "Yes, she is" smiles

Blair: walks in "I hope I haven't missed anything" smiles

Serena: "Nope, I just got here myself"

Lily: "Now that everyone is here, let's get started. So Serena I guess you and Nate have talked about the wedding?"

Serena: "Yeah, we have but only a little bit"

Anne: "Well what have you decided? Because you two are the ones who's got the final say"

Serena: "We want a summer wedding, with not to many guests. We don't want a wedding with two hundred of our families' closest friends. We want people we know who is and have talked to for at least 10 times before"

Lily: "Well, that's only reasonable" writes it down

Anne: "Why the summer?" curious

Serena: "Well, summer always was our season"

Blair: "True so true" smiles

Lily: "And you only want one bride's maid and one best man am I correct?"

Serena: "Yeah, we only want Blair and Chuck"

Anne: "You four have always been incredible close" smiles

The women talked for several hours and actually decided on several things. When Nate got home from work he found and exhausted Serena watching TV on their couch dressed in one of his sweats. He falls down in the couch next to her.

Serena: smiles "Long day?"

Nate: loosens his tie "Yeah, too long" smiles "What about you? How did the wedding go?"

Serena: "Well, if everything sorts out we'll be getting married on July 15th with the ceremony at Saint Patrick's and the reception at the Empire." Smiles

Nate: "Sounds elaborate"

Serena: "It will be, but I managed to talk our mothers down to max 150 guests"

Nate: "I'm impressed!" smiles proudly

Serena: giggles "So am I!"

Nate: looks at her and smiles softly "So we'll be married in 6 months?"

Serena: "Yeah, if you don't bail on me"

Nate: "I would never bail on you." Smiles

Serena: "Me neither" smiles and kisses him softly

Nate: "Is there anything else about the wedding I should know?"

Serena: thinks for a minute "We have to plan our honeymoon" smiles

Nate: "Let me do it. I'll make it our perfect honeymoon ever"

Serena: "Ok, then you're on honeymoon duty" giggles

Nate: chuckles "Deal."

Serena: "Oh, and you have to go looking at tuxes with your mother and Chuck"

Nate: "Al ready?"

Serena: "Yup, you see our mothers want to have these special made tuxes and it takes a while to make them"

Nate: "When are you looking at wedding dresses?"

Serena: "Next week" smiles "And I for once can't wait"

Nate: raises an eyebrow "To go looking at wedding dresses with your mother, my mother and Blair?"

Serena: "I know it sounds horrible, but I think it can be fun. I am going to try on several wedding dresses. And what girl wouldn't be excited for that?"

Nate: smiles "Ok, you win. So what kind of wedding dress do you want?"

Serena: "I am not telling you anything about my wedding dress! You won't know anything about it until the wedding." Smiles

Nate: "You know I can't get you to tell me"

Serena: "My lips are sealed!" laughs

**A/N please review won't upload the next chapter before I have 5 reviews! :D**


	4. I'm getting married in this dress

**A/N I love writing my story so I couldn't wait until I had 5 comments. But please post! **

After a hard day at work Nate finally got home excited to see his lovely fiancé again. He put his suitcase down on the table by the door and walked into their bedroom where he got out of his jacket and tie.

Nate: looks around the room "S, are you home?"

Serena: "I'm in the bathroom"

Nate walked into the bathroom to find Serena soaking in the tub

Nate: "long day?" smiles

Serena: "Yes! I had to sit for three hours as our mothers discussed the weddings colors."

Nate: "Thank God I'm not the bride" smiles

Serena: "Just be glad I'm not a bridezilla" smiles

Nate: "Believe me I am" laughs

Serena: smiles "Your mother invited us to dinner tomorrow night"

Nate: "Just you, me and mum?"

Serena: "No, I think your grandfather was coming as well"

Nate: "Sounds fun"

Serena: smiles "Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

Nate: kicks his shoes "Yeah" smirks "this" jumps into the tub

Serena: laughs "Nate!"

Nate: laughs "My clothes were dirty!"

Serena: "I see" laughs

Nate: gets comfy in the tub "Yeah" takes some foam and pats her nose "You look so cute" smiles and kisses her nose

Serena: smiles and wraps her arms around his neck "I'm always cute" giggles and kisses him

Nate: smiles and kisses her

The next day Serena went shopping for her wedding dress with Blair, Lily and Anne.

Serena: "Ok here I come, this is the first one!" Walks out of the dressing room and spins around.

The first dress Serena wore was a strapless mermaid gown decorated with lily embroidery (.com/wedding/spring-2010/#/?look=9)

Lily: covers her mouth with her hand "Oh, Serena you look absolutely beautiful!"

Blair: "It's beautiful, but it's not the right dress"

Anne: "Why do you say that? She looks beautiful"

Blair: "I know, and I'm not saying anything else it's just not the right dress. What do you say S?"

Serena: looks down at her dress "I agree with Blair, it looks beautiful, but it is not the dress I'm getting married in"

Lily: "Ok, let's see the next dress"

Serena walked back into the dressing room and returned a few minutes later wearing the next dress. This dress was also strapless, but with a chapel train, crystal beading and a diamond belt. (.?productID=0edf96aa-3908-42b7-84ff-3eddc7a2e96c&categoryID=3924ccf5-8546-4e9d-a5f8-6db42b4ded1b&pg=0&colorId1=)

Anne: smiles "Beautiful!"

Lily: "Absolutely!"

Serena: looks at Blair "Blair?"

Blair: "Well, I don't know. It's a gorgeous dress, but I don't think it's the right one. But I like it more than the last one"

Serena: "Ok, then I'll put this in the maybe stock and try on some more"

Blair: "Good idea!" smiles

Serena tried on about 5 more dresses and was now on her way out in the 6th dress. This dress was A-lined with a sweetheart neckline and a corset. It was decorated with lace and floral petals. (.?page=6&style=J1364) As soon as Serena saw her best friend's reaction she knew this dress was the one.

Serena: "Blair?" smiles

Blair: stunned "It is perfect" smiles "This is the one, oh S you look so beautiful!"

Serena: turns to her mother "Mum?"

Lily: teary "Oh, honey I agree with Blair. You look amazing"

Serena: smiles and turns to Anne "Anne?"

Anne: "No one will notice Nate with you next to him in that dress"

Serena: smiles "This is the one"

Lily: "Are you sure?"

Serena: "I am sure" smiles "I am getting married in this dress!"


	5. He's back

After a hectic week with work and planning the wedding Nate and Serena had a relaxing night on the couch with Chinese.

Serena: picking in her food "I almost forgot, but Blair invited us to go to Paris with her and Chuck next weekend."

Nate: "I can't I've got a business trip next week"

Serena: frowns "Oh, how long will you be gone?"

Nate: "Two weeks, I'm going with my grandfather. We are helping this new department to start up."

Serena: "Well, then we'll just have to go to Paris another time" smiles

Nate: "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the trip earlier. I just weren't sure when I was going"

Serena: "It's ok"

The upcoming Thursday Serena and Nate said their goodbyes and Nate left for his business trip. To find something to do with her time Serena decided to go shopping.

Serena: looking at a pair of Louis Viton boots

Carter: walks over to her "Well, well, well isn't it Serena van der Woodsen?"

Serena: turns to look at him "Carter, what are you doing here?"

Carter: "I am buying a pair of letter gloves"

Serena: rolls her eyes "What are you doing here in NYC?"

Carter: "Oh, well I'm here on a business trip and I couldn't help but overhear talk about a certain engagement" looks down at her engagement ring "Archibald, really?"

Serena: "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am engaged to Nate"

Carter: "I'd never guess"

Serena: "And why is that?"

Carter: "I just thought he was too protective. And to be honest I never believed you would get engaged"

Serena: "Well, you can believe whatever you want. I don't care" about to leave

Carter: "Serena, hold on a minute"

Serena: turns around "What?" annoyed

Carter: "Why don't we grab a coffee together and catch up?" smiles

Serena: shocked "No! Why would you believe that I wanted to have coffee with you?"

Carter: "Old times' sake"

Serena: "No, thank you"

Carter: "Why not? Come on it is just harmless coffee"

Serena: angry "Because the last time I saw you, you pretty much ruined my relationship with Nate and manipulated me! And I wouldn't do it to Nate!"

Carter: "Oh, so now you do as he tells you to?"

Serena: "No, but I doesn't do things I know will hurt him" "Goodbye Carter" leaves

Serena lost her shopping mood and decided to go to Blair and Chuck instead. When she got there she found Blair in the kitchen.

Blair: Sees Serena walk in "Wow S, Nate's only been gone for a day and you're already here"

Serena: "Don't worry I'm not desperate I just really need to tell you and Chuck something." Sits down by the kitchen table

Blair: worried "What do you mean?"

Serena: "When will Chuck be home?"

Blair: checks her watch "In an hour"

Serena: "Could you maybe get him to come home earlier?"

Blair: "S, what's wrong?"

Serena: "Call Chuck"

Blair: picks up her phone "Ok, I'm calling him now." Speed dials Chuck

Chuck: picks up "Dear, what is going on?"

Blair: "Chuck, I know you won't be home for another hour, but do you think you can hurry? S, is here and she wants to tell us something. It's important"

Chuck: sighs "I'll be home as soon as I can"

Blair: "Ok, thank you" hangs up and looks at Serena "Chuck will be here as soon as he can."

Serena: "Good"

Half an hour later Chuck arrived

Chuck: walks in "So what's going on?"

Blair: "I still don't know. S won't tell me"

Serena: looks at them both "Carter Baizen is back in town"

Blair: shocked "How do you know?"

Serena: "I met him at Louis Viton"

Chuck: "Do you know why he's back?"

Serena: "No, he said something about work, but I don't believe him"

Chuck: "Why not?"

Serena: "First of all because it's Carter Baizen and also because he insisted I'd have a cup of coffee with him"

Chuck: "He never knows when to stop does he?"

Blair: "Doubt it. Let's just hope he actually told the truth"

Serena: "Yeah, but unfortunately he rarely does"

Chuck: "Does Nate know?"

Serena: "No, I haven't talked to him yet"

Blair: "And now the question is. Are you going to tell him?"

Serena: "Of course I am. You know how disappointed Nate's been in the past when I've kept things from him. And I think keeping information about Carter is one of the worst things I can do"

Blair: looks at her "You've really grown S"

Serena: looks at her confused "What do you mean?"

Blair: "Well, the last time Baizen was in your life you kept everything from Nate"

Serena: "Yeah, and you know how that ended"

Blair: "Yeah, well what are we going to do about Carter?"

Chuck: "I don't know, but let's just give him the first move. We can't do anything before we know for certain that he is planning something"

Serena: "Ok, thanks you guys. I should get home"

Blair: smiles "Ok, call if you need anything"

Serena: smiles "I will"

Chuck: "And let me know if Baizen contacts you again"

Serena: "Of course" takes her bag "I'll talk to you later" leaves

Serena went to her and Nate's suite, which actually were in the same building. When she got out of the elevator she found her phone and called Nate.

Nate: picks up "Hey!" smiles

Serena: "Hey, how's Nashville?"

Nate: "Warm, how's the city?"

Serena: "Not so good" sits down on her bed

Nate: "Oh, why?" worried

Serena: "Carter Baizen is back in town"

Nate: "Oh, how do you know?"

Serena: "I met him at LV earlier today."

Nate: "Well, did he say why he's in NYC?"

Serena: "He said it was because of work, but I don't believe him. Because he absolutely insisted on me joining him for a cup of coffee, to catch up."

Nate: "Of course he did" a little irritated

Serena: "Don't worry I declined his offer"

Nate: "Good, but do you think we should worry about him being back?"

Serena: "I don't know. Chuck and Blair meant we should wait and see"

Nate: "I agree with them. Let's just wait and see. But tell me if he contacts you again"

Serena: "I will" smiles

Nate: "Good. I'm sorry S, but I have to go"

Serena: "It's ok. Call me tonight." Smiles

Nate: "I will" smiles "I love you"

Serena: "Love you too" hangs up

With Nate

Mr. van der Bilt: "Serena?"

Nate: smiles "Yeah, one of our many enemies is in town"

Mr. van der Bilt: "Don't worry she'll be fine. There are only a few people I truly respect and one of them is Serena. And that is not because you are marrying her." Pats his grandson's shoulder

Nate: "I'm not worried. I know Serena can take care of herself."

Mr. van der Bilt: "Good, because I need you focused these next weeks"

Nate: "Don't worry granddad. I am focused"

The next few days went on quietly without any sign of Carter Baizen.

Serena: walks out of the elevator at her mother's apartment. "Mum?"

Lily: walks into the entrance "Serena! How good to see you!" smiles

Serena: "Hey mum"

Lily: hands Serena a box "This box came here last night, but it was addressed to you"

Serena: curious "That's odd. I haven't lived here for 5 years! I wonder what it is" studies the box

Lily: "Well, all I know is that the sender wanted to stay anonymous"

Serena: puts it in her oversized bag "I'll open it later" "You wanted to discuss the wedding?"

Lily: "Yes, I need you to decide on some things for me"

Serena: "Sure" smiles and follows her mother to her office "Wow, mum have you dedicated your whole office to my wedding?" amazed

Lily: "Of course I have! I know this is the only time I'll get to do this for my daughter"

Serena: smiles "I'm glad you're this involved in my wedding mum"

Lily: smiles "Well, I have a few options for your bouquet and I need you to make a choice" hands Serena a couple of pictures "All of the flowers will be in purple which is the weddings main color."

Serena: "This one with tulips" hands her the picture

Lily: takes the picture "Tulips, really? I wouldn't have guessed"

Serena: "It's kind of Nate and my flower" smiles

Lily: smiles "How romantic. I also need you to approve the guest list" hands her a paper

Serena: takes the picture "Can I do that when Nate's home?"

Lily: "Sure" smiles "So have you heard from Eric lately?" walks out of her office with Serena and to the living room

Serena: "Yeah, I talked to him last night. He really loves Yale" sits down on the couch

Lily: "I know, and I think he enjoys being away from the city" sits down next to her

Serena: "Oh, believe me he does. Eric has never been a fan of all the drama going on here"

Lily: "I know, I'm glad he got away" smiles

Serena: "I am actually thinking about going to see him now that Nate is away"

Lily: "That is a good idea, I'm sure Eric would be really happy to see you"

Later that day when Serena got home she decided to open the box she'd got.

Serena: opens the box and takes out a wax figure out "Oh my God!" drops the figure on the floor

**A/N sorry about the ending, but please review! I want more reviews. It keeps me going! :) **


	6. Love x

Nate was starting to get worried. He'd tried calling Serena several times, but she wouldn't pick up. Knowing from experience that a Serena who doesn't answer her phone is a bad sign he called the one he always knew would help.

Blair: picks up "Nate, what's up?"

Nate: "Hey Blair, I've been trying to get a hold on Serena all evening, but she won't pick up her phone. Can you go over to our apartment and see if she's there?"

Blair: "Yeah, of course. When was the last time you spoke with her?" worried

Nate: "This morning before I went into a meeting. What about you?"

Blair: "I haven't spoken to her all day. But don't worry I'll call you as soon as I know something"

Nate: a little bit relieved "Thank you Blair!"

Blair: "No problem Archibald" hangs up and looks at Chuck who's been reading the paper, but who's now looking at Blair with a worried look "Nate's worried about S. He hasn't been able to reach her all day. I'm going to go over and see if she's home" puts her phone down

Chuck: "Ok, let me know if you need my help"

Blair: "I will" gives him a small smile and goes to Serena and Nate's apartment. "S, are you here?" looks around the apartment "S?" walks into the living room, but it is empty. She then continues into the kitchen which is empty as well. "S?" calls a little higher as she walks into Serena and Nate's bedroom "OMG S!" rushes over to Serena who is sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees "What's wrong?" Notices a piece of paper in Serena's hand she takes it and reads.

_Here comes the groom,  
dressed in his loveliest pride.  
But why look at her by his side?  
When everybody know she died _

_Considered wearing red this July?  
I've always thought that color suits you well _

_Love x_

Blair: "Oh My God!" covers her mouth "How can anyone do that?"

Serena: tears streaming down her eyes "That's not all" picks up the wax figure and hands it to Blair

Blair took the wax figure and gasped. The figure was a beautiful blond bride in a big white wedding dress, with a knife through the heart.

Blair: "Do you know who sent this?"

Serena: shakes her head "No, but whoever it was sent it to my mother first"

Blair: confused "What do you mean?"

Serena: shaken "I got the box from my mum this morning. Someone had sent it to her, but addressed to me" looks at Blair "Who do you think it's from?"

Blair: "I don't know, but I have a good guess" puts the wax figure down and sits down by Serena "You know, it's probably just an empty threat" puts an arm around her "No one will hurt you"

Serena: "How can you be so sure?"

Blair: "Because I won't let anyone hurt you, and neither will Chuck or Nate"

Serena: "Blair that is not a good enough reason. Because both you and Chuck have jobs and Nate will still be gone for one more week!"

Blair: "I don't know how I'll keep you safe, but I will" hugs her tightly "We'll get this maniac!" angry

Serena: smiles a little "But Blair, what if we actually don't get him this time?"

Blair: "Serena, we've always managed to take down people trying to ruin us. And that is not going to change! Worst case scenario we've actually have to contact the police"

Serena: shocked "You really think so?"

Blair: "Yeah, I mean this person is obviously dangerous!"

Serena: sighs "I can't believe this is happening again"

Blair: sighs "We should let Nate and Chuck know about this"

Serena: "I know, but Nate will probably try to end his business trip and come home and I don't think he should do that"

Blair: "S, someone has actually sent you a death threat. You can't expect Nate to stay in Texas and not come home! Believe me if he'd ever do that he's not the Nate we know and definitely not someone who deserves to marry you."

Serena: "Blair I know, I could never get Nate to stay, but this trip is really important for his carrier."

Blair: "Ok, then Serena let me put it this way: what would you do if you were at Yale visiting Eric and you learned that Nate was in the hospital. Would you stay at Yale or would you come back to NYC? "

Serena: "I would come home, no doubt. But I'm not in the hospital and no one has hurt me yet and who says they will hurt me before Nate gets home? I'll tell Nate about the threat, but I will also tell him to stay in Texas for now and come home if something happens. He will only be gone for 6 more days."

Blair: sighs "Fine, but promise me you will tell him everything and not hide anything from him"

Serena: "I promise"

Blair: "Do you want to stay with me and Chuck until Nate comes home?"

Serena: nods "Yeah, thanks B" gives her a week smile

Serena packed her stuff and went to Blair and Chuck's where she and Blair told Chuck about the threat. Of course Chuck got really angry and called his PI straight away. Hoping that he would manage to figure out who sent the box.

Blair: looks at S

Serena: "What?"

Blair: "Call Nate, I promised him I'd give him a call as soon as I found you. So call him and let him out of his misery" hands her Serena's phone.

Serena: takes the phone "Ok" walks into the guest room and dials Nate's number

Nate: picks up "Serena! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day!"

Serena: "I know, and I'm sorry for not answering the phone"

Nate: "S, what's going on?"

Serena: "Well" hesitates

Nate: "Serena, tell me!" speaking in a calm voice

Serena: "I got a package this morning when I went to see my mum" tries to push back her tears "And when I opened it there was a letter and a wax figure"

Nate: worried "What did the letter say?"

Serena: bites her lip "It said that I would die on our wedding day" feels tears down her cheeks

Nate: "What?" angry "Who sent the letter?"

Serena: "I don't know it just said love x"

Nate: "Serena I'm coming home"

Serena: "Nate, don't come home"

Nate: "Why not?"

Serena: "Because this business trip means so much for your grandfather and so much for your career"

Nate: sighs "Serena, my grandfather will understand and I don't care about my career as long as I have you!"

Serena: "Nate, the threat said that I would die on our wedding day and not sometime within the next week. So stay in Texas and finish up there before you come home. I'll be staying at Blair and Chuck's until you come home"

Nate: "Serena I still think I should come home. I don't think I'll manage to stay focused here knowing someone wants to kill you. I don't feel comfortable knowing I can't protect you."

Serena: "I know Nate, and I want you here. I do!"

Nate: "Then I'm coming home"

Serena: "I'm not going to manage to talk you out of it am I?"

Nate: "No, I'm coming home tomorrow"

Serena: "Ok"

Nate: "I have to go, but be careful."

Serena: "I will"

Nate: "I love you S"

Serena: "Love you too Nate"

Nate: smiles "bye" hangs up

Mr. van der Bilt: walks over to Nate and pats his back "Everything alright?"

Nate: puts his phone in his pocket and looks at his grandfather "Actually no, someone's sent a threat to Serena and I really don't want her to be alone right now. So I'm going home tomorrow"

Mr. van der Bilt: shocked "You're going home?"

Nate: sighs "Yeah, I can't sit here knowing someone's sent a death threat to Serena"

Mr. van der Bilt: "Well, I know there's nothing I can do to make you stay"

Nate: "I'm sorry granddad, but I have to do this"

Mr. van der Bilt: "I know, and you are doing the right thing"

**A/N Review! **


	7. He didn't send it

Blair: walks into the guest room where Serena is staying "Hey, how are you doing?" sits down on the bed next to her

Serena: "I'm ok. Nate's coming home tomorrow" smiles

Blair: "Good, you need him" smiles

Serena: "I could've managed without him for one week"

Blair: "Maybe, but not under these circumstances"

Serena: "Maybe you're right"

Blair: "I am. Now get some sleep, you've had a long night"

Serena didn't sleep well that night. She dreamt about the wedding and Carter showing up hurting her right before she's about to enter the church. In her last dream she got as far as to the altar, but when she was about to say "I do" someone shot her. Serena woke up and decided to get a glass of water.

Serena: walks into the kitchen and jumps when she sees Chuck sitting there "OMG! Chuck you scared the hell out of me!"

Chuck: chukles "I didn't do anything sis, relax you're starting to get paranoid!"

Serena: sits down by the table "I wonder why" sarcastic

Chuck: "S, you need to relax. This person won't get to you. I promise you, he has probably nothing planned anyway and just wants to scare you"

Serena: looks at him "But Chuck, what if this person actually has planned to kill me?"

Chuck: "Then will stop him, before he gets the chance to"

Serena: "I really hope you're right Chuck"

Chuck: "I am"

Serena: sighs "I just wish it all would go away"

Chuck: "Try not to think too much about it. All this person wants is to scare you, don't let him do that"

Serena: gets up "Thanks Chuck"

Chuck: "You're welcome sis"

Serena: "goodnight" walks back to her room

The rest of the night went by smoothly for Serena, thankfully. The next morning she decided to go back to her and Nate's apartment considering he was coming home later that day. Blair and Chuck went to work, much against Blair's will considering she didn't want to leave Serena alone. Serena had called in sick, and decided to work a little bit anyway. Her fashion column for the next issue was almost done and Serena figured it would take her mind of things.

Nate: walks out of the elevator "Serena, are you here?"

Serena: smiles and gets up from her chair "Nate!" walks out into the entrance

Nate: "Hey!" hugs her "How are you doing?"

Serena: "I'm fine. I am just glad you're home!" smiles and hugs him

Nate: "I'm glad to be home, I've missed you!" kisses her forehead

Serena: "I've missed you too"

While Nate and Serena were reuniting Blair was doing the one thing she did best. Shopping

Blair: walking down the street looking at the shop windows

Carter: "Blair Waldorf!" smiles

Blair: looks up "Carter Baizen" glares

Carter: "How lovely to see you!" walks up to her

Blair: "I can't say the feeling is mutual"

Carter: "Why so angry?"

Blair: "Maybe because, you send a message to my best friend threatening her life!"

Carter: "What?" shocked

Blair: "The wax figure and the letter! Don't even try to deny it, I know it was you!"

Carter: "What are you talking about? I haven't sent Serena anything!"

Blair: "Yeah right! So it's just a coincidence that you show up here just around the time Serena gets a threat"

Carter: "Serena got a threat?" shocked

Blair: "Don't start acting like you don't know anything about it!"

Carter: "Blair, I am 100 % honest with you. I haven't sent anything to Serena! I haven't even talked to her since I met her at LV!"

Blair: looks at him "Are you really telling me the truth?"

Carter: "Yes."

Blair: talking to herself "I can't believe it"

Carter: "What?"

Blair: still talking to herself in a low voice "I was so sure"

Carter: "What are you talking about Blair?"

Blair: snaps out of it "I was so sure that the threat came from you! Now we're on start again and I don't have any idea about who it can be!"

Carter: "Well, if there anything I can help with let me know"

Blair: "Probably not, but I will" leaves

When Blair got back to her apartment she stored her bags and went straight to Nate and Serena's apartment. Chuck was already in the apartment, much to Blair's satisfaction

Blair: walks into the living room "Good you're all here"

Serena: sitting on the couch next to Nate with her feet tugged up under her "What's going on Blair?"

Blair: "I have bad news"

Nate: "What is it?"

Blair: "Carter Baizen did not send the threat"

Chuck: standing by the couch with a scotch in his hand "How do you know?"

Blair: "I met him and confronted him about it. He didn't know anything about it and seemed surprised when I confronted him. And I know it seems weird for me not to suspect him anyway, but I actually believe him"

Serena: "So you actually don't think he did it?"

Blair: "Yes, so that means we're back on start"

Nate: turns to Chuck "Have you PI discovered anything?"

Chuck: "Not much, he is still digging, but the last time I heard from him he said he was onto something"

Serena: "Can't we go away this weekend?"

Blair: "S, are you crazy? Someone has threatened to kill you and you wanna go on a vacation?"

Serena: "Yes, Blair I do! Because I want to go somewhere and forget about what's happening!"

Blair: "Serena you can't forget about what's happening!"

Serena: "Why not Blair? Why can't I forget about it? I want to forget about it! I don't want to go the next 3 months scared of participating in my own wedding. I don't want my wedding day to be something I will remember with hatred because I barely made it through. I know I can't just let it go, but right now for this weekend I want to just go away and be happy!"

Blair: "Serena I…"

Serena: stands up "You what? You didn't think about it like that? Well you know what Blair, that's how I feel!" looks at Blair

Blair: "Serena, I am sorry. I didn't think about it like that."

Serena: "No you didn't, because you don't understand how it is to be in my situation"

Nate: "Serena, we don't know how it is to be in your shoes right now, but you don't know how it is to be in ours"

Serena: sighs "This isn't helping us… if we start to fight now we're not going to figure out who sent the threat"

Serena sat down again and Nate wrapped his arm around her. The non-judging breakfast club continued their brainstorming of who it could be and didn't notice the elevator.

Juliet: walks into the living room

Nate: looks up when he hears footsteps "Juliet?" shocked "What are you doing here?"

**A/N cliffhanger! :D Review! **


	8. I still love him!

Juliet stood there silent for a while, while Nate, Serena, Blair and Chuck stared at her with surprised looks.

Nate: repeats himself "What are you doing here, Juliet?"

Juliet: looks at Nate and stutters "I… I… I'm here to apologize"

Blair: "For what?"

Juliet: looks down "I sent the threat"

As soon as Juliet said those words Nate wrapped his arm tighter and more protective around Serena while Blair and Chuck moved so they were standing between Juliet and Serena.

Blair: "You did what?" shocked, she really hadn't suspected Juliet considering she hadn't seen or heard from her since Juliet drugged Serena when they were 19

Juliet: looks at Blair "I sent the threat. Both the letter and the wax figure"

Serena: shocked "Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Juliet: moves her gaze over to Serena "Because you are marrying Nate. The one person I actually fell in love with, the one person I loved!" looks over at Nate with tears in her eyes "Who I still love"

Nate: angry "What the hell Juliet! You didn't love me! You were with me to screw with Serena!"

Juliet: "Yeah, first I was, but then I fell in love with you. And why are you marrying her? After all she's done to you! After all those times she broke your heart!"

Nate: "Why I am marrying her? Because I LOVE her! Because she is the only person who can make me smile on the darkest days! Because Serena lights up my day and I can't live without her."

Juliet: "You don't love her, you never have! I know that because I know you!"

Nate: "You don't love me! And you certainly don't know me! And if you'd really loved me you wouldn't have sent a death threat to the person I love!"

Juliet: "Yes, I would. Because I thought you would care enough for her to call of the wedding! But obviously you don't"

Nate: "No, I care so much about her that I would marry her no matter what"

Juliet: stands there looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks

Chuck: "I think you should go now"

Blair: "Excellent idea!" smiles

Juliet: "fine" turns around to leave

Serena: "Juliet, wait!"

Juliet: turns around "what?"

Serena: "What made you confess?"

Juliet: "Don't you know?" looks at them confused

Serena: shakes her head

Juliet: "Carter Baizen" leaves

Serena: shocked "Carter Baizen got her to come clean…"

All four of them stood there speechless when Juliet had left. No one could believe that Juliet had come clean because of Carter.

Serena: stands up "I need some air" walks out on the balcony and sighs looking out on the city

_Serena's thoughts  
"How did it come to this? Carter Baizen got Juliet to come clean, and Juliet sent the threat! And I can't believe I actually can look forward to my wedding now. These last days have been a nightmare! I think I need some time to get over this now"_

As Serena let her mind wander Nate walked out on the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist

Serena: smiles and leans back against his body

Nate: "You ok?"

Serena: "Yeah, just overwhelmed"

Nate: "Everything's good now. It's normal"

Serena: turns around in his grip "Nate, our lives will never be normal" smiles

Nate: chuckles "True. At least now we can focus on our wedding without anyone trying to kill you"

Serena: "So what do you say about going away for a few days now?"

Nate: "Why don't we go see Eric?"

Serena: "I would love to, but can you get any time of work?"

Nate: "I don't know, I'll see what I can do"

Serena: smiles "Ok, I love you"

Nate: smiles "Yeah, I kind of love you too" kisses her

Unfortunately Nate couldn't get any time of work, but Serena decided to go away anyway so she went to visit Eric.

Eric: "Serena!" hugs her

Serena: "Hey little brother!" hugs him

Eric: pulls back "So how are you doing?" smiles

Serena: "I am good, it's been a though week, but I'm good now" smiles

Eric: "Really, what's happened?"

Serena: "It's a long story so I'll tell you when we get back to your apartment"

Eric: "Ok, so do you have a lot of luggage with you?"

Serena: "No, only one suitcase"

Eric: "I am impressed" smirks

Serena: laughs "I've improved"

Serena and Eric went back to Eric's apartment first with Serena's stuff, then they went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

Eric: "So Juliet actually sent you a threat?" shocked

Serena: "Yeah, I still can't believe it. She was obviously not over Nate"

Eric: "God I am glad I'm away from that world!"

Serena: "I totally understand you. GG might have stopped gossiping about us, but there are still people wanting to ruin our lives!"

Eric: "But could you ever see yourself moving from the city?"

Serena: "Doubt it; it is my home and its Nate's home. Its where we have our family and friends."

Eric: "Except me"

Serena: smiles "Except you of course"

Serena stayed at Eric's for almost a week and when she got home she'd put everything about Juliet behind her. She continued to plan her wedding with Blair, Lily and Anne and the day was approaching faster than ever.

**A/N I know this is a bit short, but I wanted to get it out! :) Please review, I love reading your reviews :) And give me ideas, what should Serena and Nate do for their bachelorette/bachelor party? Which Blair and Chuck are planning :D**


	9. Party

**A/N sorry for taking so long updating. I've kind of lost all of my ideas for this story so please help me! I love writing about SereNate**

Blair: storms into Serena's room "Get up! Get up!" hits the bed

Serena: groans and buries her head in Nate's chest

Nate: groans "Blair, what the hell are you doing?"

Blair: "I'm taking Serena for her bachelorette party! So both of you get up!"

Serena: "Can't I have the bachelorette party tonight?"

Blair: "No, it will go on all day and Nate you are having yours today. Chuck told me to tell you to be ready at 2pm"

Nate: mumbles "We are so going to torture them when it's their time to get married"

Blair: "I heard that!"

Nate: "Good, now get out we're trying to sleep in here!" throws a pillow after her

Serena: "Stupid choice babe" sits up "We better get up, there is no way that we're going to win this"

Blair: "Exactly S, now I'll be in the living room. So hurry up!" walks out of the bedroom

Nate: stretches "Why the hell did she get a keycard?"

Serena: "In case of emergencies" smiles and stretches her arms up in the air "C'mon handsome, we've got to get dressed" takes his hands and pulls him up to sitting position

Nate: "What if I refuse?"

Serena: "Do I have to go get Blair?" smirks at him

Nate: "Fine, I am up. I just need one more thing" smirks

Serena: "Really?"

Nate: "Yup" pulls her against him and kisses her

Serena: giggles and returns the kiss

Nate: slips his hand under her shirt and strokes her thigh

Serena: pulls back "Babe, as much as I want to make out now I have to get in the shower"

Nate: "Can I join you?" smiles flirty

Serena: "With Blair in the living room?" looks at him and raises an eyebrow "She would kill us!"

Nate: chuckles "yeah, but how amazing wouldn't it be to have an orgasm to be the last thing you do?"

Serena: "Shut up Archibald" gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom

When Serena finally walked out into the living room ready to go Blair had gotten very tired of waiting.

Blair: gets up "Finally! Now come on we've got a very long day ahead of us"

Serena: smiles "So what has Blair Waldorf planned for my last day of freedom?"

Blair: "You'll see" walks into the elevator

Serena: follows her "Then, who is coming?"

Blair: "Well, not many, but your mother forced me to invite Jenny and Vanessa. She meant it would help the family together again"

Serena: "Fine, but if they try anything they are leaving at once"

Blair: "Deal" smiles and walks out of the building "And here is our lovely limo, the bride first!"

Serena: "Thank you!" gets into the limo "Hey Jenny and Vanessa!" smiles

Jenny: smiles "hey"

Vanessa: smiles "Hi, ready for today?"

Serena: "Absolutely, considering Blair has planned it I'm guessing luxury, luxury and more luxury!"

Blair: sitting next to Serena "Hey, you're my best friend I won't treat you with anything less than the best" smiles

Serena: smiles "well, thank you!" laughs

Blair: "So let's start with some champagne!" takes out a bottle

The girls enjoyed their champagne and drive through the city until they got to their first stop. A spa!

Serena: getting a massage "Blair, have I told you how much I love you?"

Blair: getting a facial "S, you'll love me even more tonight"

Jenny: getting a manicure and pedicure "I agree with Serena, I think I'm falling in love with you Blair, or at least your wallet and taste for luxury" smiles

Blair: "I can't blame you" smiles

Vanessa: getting a foot massage "I can even start liking the UPS with this treatment"

Serena: "See, Vanessa no need to hate the UPS!" smiles

Vanessa: laughs "Well, let's give a toast!" raises her glass "To the Upper East side!"

Meanwhile Nate was on his way to his Bachelor party with Chuck.

Nate: "So where are we going?"

Chuck: "Nathaniel, where do you think we are going?"

Nate: "Strip club, considering you planned this"

Chuck: "Correct" smirks and raises his glass "Cheers for your last night of freedom"

Nate: Raises his glass "cheers"

Serena: walks back into their apartment the next morning "Nate?"

When no one answers her she just assumes that Nate's not home yet. So she walks into the living room to find both Nate and Chuck knocked out on the sofa with a few empty bottles on the table.

Serena: tries to hold back her laugh "Blair has to see this" texts her BFF.

Blair: "S, what is it?" walks into the living room "Oh my" laughs and takes a picture "I am so using this against them

Nate was lying on the floor with his feet on the sofa while Chuck was lying the opposite way. Their shirts were wrinkled and their shoes were all over the place.

Serena: "Should we wake them up?"

Blair: "Nah, let's let them sleep"

Serena: "Ok, I want coffee" walks into the kitchen

Blair: smiles "good idea" follows her into the kitchen "So I have to tell you something"

Serena: hands her a cup of coffee and takes one for herself "What?"

Blair: "I met Carter Baizen the other day and I asked him about Juliet"

Serena: looks up "What did he say?"

Blair: "Well, he actually said that he did it because he felt that he owed us. I thought it was kind of weird, but I believe him. He said that after I'd accused him of threatening you he decided to find out who had. And that it wasn't too hard to figure out because everyone believes he hates us."

Serena: "Huh, so he actually helped us?"

Blair: "Seems like it"

Nate: walks into the kitchen and over to Serena "Why didn't you wake us up?"

Serena: "Well, you looked so peaceful and comfortable we didn't have the heart." smiles

Nate: "Thanks a lot. You know my back is basically killing me." Wraps his arms around her

Serena: "Yeah, well your breath is killing me" snuggles out of his breath.


	10. The day is here

**A/N  
Finally the chapter I've been waiting for! :D I've been looking forward to this chapter since I started to write this story! **

The day was actually here, the day Serena and Nate were getting married. Serena was up in her suite at the Plaza getting ready for her wedding. Her mother had hired the Norwegian celebrity makeup artist Jan Thomas to do her hair and makeup and right now he was curling her hair.

Blair: walks in typing on her phone "So Serena, the wedding is in two hours and the limousine will be here 30 minutes before the ceremony starts so I need you to be ready in 75 minutes." Looks at the stylist "Can you do that?"

Jan Thomas: "Oh, honey you are underestimating me." Smiles while curling Serena's hair

Blair: "Well, then it won't be any disappointments." Smiles and walks over to a table and pours three glasses of champagne and hands one to Serena and one to Jan Thomas and takes one herself "To the beautiful bride!" smiles

Serena: smiles and takes a sip "and my beautiful maid of honor"

One hour later Serena was all done and had her wedding dress on. Lilly and Eric came walking into the suite.

Eric: "Wow" speechless

Serena: turns around from the mirror "Mum, Eric!" smiles "What do you think?"

Lilly: smiles and dries a tear "You look absolutely beautiful Serena"

Serena: "No crying today mum, because if someone starts to cry I will start to cry" smiles

Eric: kisses her cheek "So how are the nerves?"

Serena: rests her hand on her perfectly flat stomach. "They are calm right now, but ask me again when we enter the church" giggles

Eric: "I will" laughs

Lilly: "Serena there is something I want to give you" walks over to the couch and sits down and pats the sofa next to her

Serena: "Okay" walks over to her and sits down beside her.

Lilly: "When you were born I made this box for you. And I saved it for this day. Your wedding day." Smiles taking a box out of a bag and hands it to Serena

Serena: takes the box and puts it in her lap "Wow mum, what is this?"

Lilly: smiles "Open it"

Serena: opens it to find a bracelet with small blue diamonds among several other things "Oh, mum it's beautiful!" smiles

Lilly: "I bought this for you one week after you were born, and I wanted to save it for today. Because it's bleu, and because it's 24 years old it's also old" takes out a pair of earrings "and these I bought yesterday so they are new" hands it to Serena and then takes out a diamond ankle chain "and this is mine so I won't give it to you, but you can borrow it today" hands it to Serena

Serena: smiles "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something bleu. Thank you mum!" hugs her

Lilly: "You're welcome" smiles

With Nate at the church

Anne: walks into the room where Nate was waiting for the ceremony to start "Hey honey" smiles

Nate: sitting on the couch "Mum!" gets up and hugs her "You look beautiful!"

Anne: "Thank you, and you look quite handsome yourself." Smiles "Excited?"

Nate: "Very!" smiles "You know I've waited for this day for a really long time"

Anne: smiles "I know honey, where is Charles?"

Nate: "Lilly's given him the assignment to escort Cece to her seat"

Anne: "I'm so glad Cece was well enough to come" smiles

Nate: "Yeah, it means a lot to Serena"

Anne: "Nate, I know you would've wanted your father to be here today and I'm sorry that he's not here"

Nate: "I know mum, but I know that if he was alive he would've been happy for me" smiles

Anne: "I know he would, he loved Serena"

Nate: smiles "Thank you mum, for everything" hugs her

Anne: "You're welcome Nathaniel" smiles "I should find my seat" gets up "Good luck" leaves

Chuck: walks in "Ready?"

Nate: gets up "Is it time?"

Chuck: nods "It's time" pats his back "I now I have to get you some advice about all of this, but all I can say is this." Looks at him "You know this will be hard, and it won't always be easy and Serena will probably hurt you sometimes. But as her brother I have to say this, if you hurt her then I'll hurt you"

Nate: chuckles "Thanks man"

Chuck: "Now let's get you married" walks out of the room followed by Nate.

Blair: turns to Serena "It's my turn, count to 10 then follow me" turns around and walks down the aisle

Serena: takes a deep breath "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ok here it goes" walks down the aisle.

As Serena came walking down the aisle the song "Here comes the bride" was playing and Nate's face lit up. Serena caught her mother's eye and could see tears, then she found Anne's eye and saw tears in her eyes as well. Then she looked to the end of the aisle and found the face she'd been waiting to see. Nate's face. Serena could feel her heart skip a couple of beats as she caught Nate's eye. Nate struggled to breath. Serena van der Woodsen was walking down the aisle to him looking like an angel. As she reached him she took his hand and smiled at him. They walked up to the priest and after a lot of talking, promising, I doing and some ring changing they were married.

Priest: "Nathaniel, you may now kiss your bride" smiles

Nathaniel: "Finally" pulls Serena into a passionate kiss

Serena: giggles and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him

Everybody in the church smiled at the happy _married _couple.

Priest: "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Mrs. and Mr. Nathaniel Archibald!"

The whole church stood up and clapped their hands. As the song "A moment like this" started playing Serena and Nate walked down the aisle together and halfway down the aisle thousands of red rose petals came down from the ceiling.

Serena and Nate stopped by the door and were congratulated by the guests when they came walking out.

Blair: hugs them "congratulations! I'm so happy for you even though I hate that you two were the first ones to thigh the knot" smiles

Serena: laughs "Thank you Blair, but I'm sure you're not far behind" smiles "Right Chuck?" looks at Chuck

Chuck: "Sure, sure" smiles and hugs Serena "Congratulations sis"

Serena: smiles "Thank you Chuck"

Nate: smiles as wraps his arm around Serena's waist and kisses her cheek

Chuck: "Nathaniel, keep your hands to yourself, there are guests waiting to get to congratulate you"

Nathaniel: "She's my wife I am allowed" smiles

After a lot of pictures on the stairs with their family they escaped into the limousine.

Serena: "We are actually married!" smiles

Nate: "I know, it's insane right?"

Serena: "It's great!" smiles and kisses him "I love you Nate Archibald!"

Nate: "I love you too Serena _Archibald_" smiles and kisses her.


	11. Speeches

Toastmaster: "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you, Serena and Nathaniel Archibald!"

Everyone applauded as Serena made their entrance and sat down

Serena: sits down and whispers to Nate "This is kind of crazy, there's like 200 people here celebrating our love" smiles

Nate: chuckles "I know, insane" smiles and kisses her cheek

Toastmaster: I will be your toastmaster tonight, so if anyone wants to speak all you need is to let me know. Tonight we'll enjoy a 3 coarse put together by our chef. Enjoy

As the toastmaster sat down the food came out. Soon both the appetizer and the main course were over with and the speeches started. First one out was Blair.

Blair: "Wow, if someone said I'd be standing here 10 years ago I would've have sent them straight to the Ostroff center. But I guess that was because I was dating Nate, but things change. Anyway Serena and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. And S, I know it haven't always been peace and love between us, but we always find our way back together. Because we aren't just best friends, we're sisters." smiles

Serena: smiles and wipes her tears away.

Blair: "Nate, take care of Serena for me, because now that she's married I expect you, not me to solve her problems. And I know I can rely on you to be a good husband, because I speak of experience when I say that you were a good boyfriend." smiles "I love both of you and I wish you all luck in the world. Congratulations and good luck" raises her glass "A toast for my two best friends, Serena and Nate!"

Everyone raised their glass and toasted Serena and Nate, while Serena hugged her best friend.

Serena: hugging Blair "I love you too Blair Waldorf!" smiles with tears in her eyes

Blair: smiles "Good" laughs

The next speaker was Chuck.

Chuck: "Dear Serena and Nathaniel. Congratulations. Nathaniel has been my best friend for a really long time and the two of us have always looked out for each other. We've helped each other out of situations like gambling, girl problems and black mailing. And Nathaniel, Serena, Blair and I have been through a lot together, but we've gotten through it. Or else we wouldn't be standing here today. Congratulations again and I know you'll have a life together full of drama"

Nate: shakes his hand "Thanks man, that was very comforting" chuckles

Chuck: "You're welcome, and you know I never lie"

Nate: "Right" smiles

Serena: hugs Chuck "Thank you Chuck, and believe me you're up for more drama then we are" smiles

Lily: gets up and walks over to the microphone. "Dear Serena, I'm going to be honest with you. Because I really didn't think this day would come this soon"

Serena: smiles "That's ok mum, neither did I" '

Nate: talks under his breath "Yeah, me neither"

Serena: sends him a "Shut up" look

Nate: chuckles

Lily: smiles "Anyway, I'm really happy for you Serena because I know that you haven't always had it easy. And I also know that a lot of it is my fault. But I am really proud of you, because you've really become a mature and smart woman. And I'm really glad you found Nathaniel. Because I have always seen you two together and I you can imagine how thrilled I was when you told me you were engaged. Because Nathaniel, you've always been there for Serena, even when I wasn't and I really appreciate that. You were always what you could call Serena's prince charming. So thank you and welcome to the family. Serena I love you and I'm very proud of the person you've become. Congratulations to you both and good luck in the future."

Serena: stands up and waits for her mother to walk over to her before she hugs her "Thank you mum, it means a lot to her you say that!" smiles

Lily: hugs her back "Well, I mean every word of it. I really do love you Serena"

Serena: "I love you too mum" smiles

Nathaniel: hugs Lily "Thank you Lily, it was a beautiful speech"

Lily: "You're welcome Nathaniel" smiles and walks back to her seat

Serena: looks at Nate "You're my prince" giggels

Nate: chuckles "I've always been and I always will be" smiles

Serena: smiles "I love you"

Nate: "Love you too" kisses her

The last speaker was Nate.

Nate: stands up and clears his throat to get everyone's attention "As you all know we are gathered here today because I finally became man enough to ask this beautiful woman to marry me." Smiles at Serena "And believe me when I say I gathered my nerves I really did, because I was freaking nervous."

Serena: giggles a little along with some of the guests

Nate: looks at Serena and takes her hand "Dear Serena, I think everybody here knows that I really love you. For how long I don't know, but I know that I will love you as long as I'll live. Because you keep me going, you always cheer me up with the craziest thoughts and ideas and you never let a fun night pass you by. I actually can't believe it's been three and a half year since we got together, because when I'm with you time flies by. We've known each other since we were born and you've always been one of my best friends. To believe that I chose Blair first still surprises me." Looks at Blair "No offence Blair"

Blair: smiles "None taken"

Serena: giggles

Nate: looks back at Serena and smiles "Anyway it was not because Blair was a bad girlfriend or anything, but because I've always felt something special for you." Looks at the guests "So before I end this I would like to offer some thank yous." looks at Lily "First to Lily. Thank you for raising such an amazing daughter and for letting me marry her" smiles

Lily: smiles back at him

Nate: still holding on to Serena's hand he turns to his mother "Mum, thank you for always supporting me and for all the advices you've given me."

Anne: smiles

Nate: "Then to our best friend Blair" turns to Blair "Thank you for breaking up with me so that I could, in the end, end up with this beautiful and amazing woman"

Blair: laughs "Again, you're welcome"

Guests: laughs a little

Nate: "Good" smiles and turns to Eric "Eric, thank you for being such an amazing big little brother to Serena and friend to me" turns to his best friend "Chuck, thanks for being the friend you've always been and knowing when to talk some sense into my head."

Chuck: raises his glass and nods to him

Nate: looks back at Serena and looks deep into her eyes as he squeezes her hand "And last, but absolutely not least. Serena, thank you for being the person you are and making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife. I love you so much!" smiles

As the guests applauded Nate's speech Serena got up and kissed him with a lot of passion. They didn't break apart before Chuck cleared his throat to remain them of where they were.

Serena: smiles "I love you to Natie"

**A/N Rewiev! I won't post the next chapter until I reach 20 reviews!  
And I need your help, what should happen with SereNate after the honey moon? I've got no clue! **


	12. Honey moon

**A/N sorry for the wait. But I've been so bussy lately. So here's the honey moon chapter and I'm not really pleased with this chapter because I seriously didn't have any ideas... **

Serena felt happy, she hadn't felt this happy before and she really liked the new feeling. She was married now, she was Mrs. Archibald, Serena Archibald. She let out a happy sigh as she and Nate was on their way to their honey moon. Serena didn't know where they were going, and knew she wouldn't manage to get Nate to tell her. Mr. van der Bilt had let them borrow his private jet so she didn't have a clue on how she would figure it out.

Nate: looks at Serena and smiles "A penny for your thoughts?"

Serena: "Don't think they're worth that much, I am just really, really happy right now" smiles

Nate: smiles "Glad I'm not alone"

Serena: "I have to ask you something"

Nate: "Ok, ask me whatever you want" takes her hand

Serena: "You would never lie to me right?"

Nate: looks at her confused "Of course not"

Serena: "And personally I consider keeping something from each other as a lie if we're confronted directly about it"

Nate: "I agree, Serena where is this going?"

Serena: "So if I confronted you about something you would tell me right?"

Nate: "Yeah, I guess so" really confused

Serena: smiles "Great, so where are we going?"

Nate: chuckles "Except on that question"

Serena: sighs "Nate, please the not knowing is killing me"

Nate: chuckles "Well, I think it is fun. And you wouldn't let me see the wedding dress!"

Serena: "Nate, that's tradition!"

Nate: "Well, I'm making a new tradition!" smirks

Serena: "It better be a good location"

Nate: "Trust me, you'll love it"

Serena: smiles "I bet I will"

When they arrived Serena stepped out of the plane to see that they had arrived at the Maldives! They spent the days on the beach or in the bed and the nights out eating dinner or in bed.

Serena: laying on the beach sunbathing while Nate is swimming in the ocean

Nate: gets out of the ocean and walks up to where Serena is lying and sits down next to her on the blanket "Hey S, why don't you join me in the water?" smiles

Serena: "No thanks, I'd rather lie here and get a tan" smiles

Nate: "You know you'll get a better tan in the water." Winks at her "And I haven't seen you in the water since we came, come join me S"

Serena: "Nate, why do you absolutely want me in the water with you?" smiles

Nate: "Because this is our honey moon and it has been great" wraps his arms around her "And because nothing is more sexy that a hot steamy make out session in the ocean" smirks and kisses her neck

Serena: bites her lip "Nate, a make out session on land is just as sexy"

Nate: "I want to try something new, so you've got a choice. Get into the water by yourself or let me carry you"

Serena: "Nathaniel Archibald I am not going into that water!"

Nate: gets up and picks her up "Well if you insist" walks into the water with her and puts her down "See this isn't so bad" smirks

Serena: "You are so paying for this!" smiles "And wipe that smirk of your face!"

Nate: chuckles and takes her hand "come on" leads her deeper into the water "Don't you love how free you feel in the water?" smiles

Serena: "I admit that the water is nice"

Nate: "told you so" smiles and pulls her into a sweet kiss

Serena: smiles and returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck

Nate: pulls back "C'mon I have something to show you" leads her back to the beach and to their stuff "we should bring this"

Serena: Picks up her bag and puts on her toga "Nate, where are we going?"

Nate: smiles and starts walking again holding her hand "You'll see"

Serena: walking "Nate, you know I hate surprises!"

Nate: "You'll love this surprise"

Serena: "I am so sending Blair on you if this is a bo…" stops talking when she sees the surprise

Right in front of them was a table with two chairs decorated with flowers and candles. The table stood in a big white tent with view over the ocean.

Nate: smiles "Surprise"

Serena: "Oh My God! Nate it's so romantic!" turns to him smiling

Nate: "Told you you'd like it"

Serena: wraps her arms around his neck "Nate I love it!" kisses him

Nate: smiles and returns the kiss

The next days of the honey moon were spent relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet with each other.

Serena: lying in Nate's arms watching the sunset with him "I don't think I've ever felt this happy before." Smiles

Nate: smiles and kisses her head "Me neither, I love you Serena Archibald"

Serena: giggels "I love you too" kisses him

Nate: returns the kiss and rolls her on top of him

Serena: pulls back and smiles "You know what, this week and a half has been amazing! Just you, me, no drama, no nagging and best of all no gossip girl."

Nate: "Perfect" smiles

Serena: "I have to ask you something" sits up and turns to him

Nate: confused "Sure" sits up a bit

Serena: hesitating "Have you ever… thought about us having kids?"

Nate: a little surprised by the question "Ehm, I guess I have yeah, why?"

Serena: "Well I was just thinking about what's next and I guess that's kids"

Nate: "Well do you want kids?"

Serena: smiles "Yeah I do. Can't you imagine having a little blond girl with your blue eyes or a little boy with my brown eyes?" looks at him

Nate: smiles "That would be nice, but I don't think I want kids straight away"

Serena: "Why don't we just see what happens? I can quit the pill, but we'll still use the condom?"

Nate: "Good idea" smiles "Little baby Archibald, you and me as parents. Me as a daddy and you as a mummy"

Serena: "I like it" smiles and kisses him

**A/N Review! 25 reviews before the next one! :D**


	13. Bad feeling

Serena and Nate had now been home for two weeks and were enjoying life as newlyweds. When they came home Anne had thrown them a welcome home dinner with the whole family, Blair and Chuck. Serena and Nate had brought gifts back and told everyone about their vacation. At least some of it, their parents didn't need to hear everything.

Serena: walks into their room where Nate is changing into his suite for job. "Are you going to be at the office all day?" sits down on the bed and studies his now tanned and toned body

Nate: puts on a shirt and starts buttoning it "Yeah, I think so. I don't have any meetings as far as I now. Why do you ask?"

Serena: shrugs "Just wanted to know, I've got this feeling that something's going to happen today"

Nate: slightly confused "What do you mean?" picks up a tie

Serena: "I don't know" walks over to him and helps him with the tie "Like something bad is going to happen today to someone I love"

Nate: "I'm sure nothing will happen. It will just be a normal day"

Serena: looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Normal day? In our life?"

Nate: "Good point, but I'm sure nothing will happen. Try not to think about it. It will ruin your day"

Serena: "I'll try"

Nate: "Good" kisses her "Now meet me at my office before lunch then we'll go meet Blair and Chuck"

Serena: nods "Ok" smiles

Nate: puts on his blazer and kisses Serena "I love you"

Serena: smiles "Yeah, I kind of like you too"

Serena went over to her mother's to hang out with Eric who was home on vacation. Then she went over to Nate's office to meet up with him before lunch with Chuck and Blair.

Serena: looks at Nate's secretary and smiles "Is Nate in his office?"

Secretary: "He is busy, but I can take a message. What's your name?" takes out a pen and a post it sticker

Serena: "Serena van Archibald, I'm his wife"

Secretary: "Ok, I'll let him know you're here, but I doubt he's got time to see you. You really should make an appointment with him"

Serena: annoyed "He told me to come to his office right before lunch"

Secretary: calls Nate "Mr. Archibald I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a Serena Archibald here. Should I ask her to wait out here?" listens to Nate "Are you sure?" nods "Ok, yes I'll let her in" hangs up and looks at Serena "You can go in now"

Serena: "Thank you" fakes a smile and walks into Nate's office

Nate: "Hey!" smiles and walks over to her

Serena: smiles "hey"

Nate: kisses her slightly and wraps his arms around her "Sorry about my secretary, she's new"

Serena: "It's ok" smiles "Ready to go?"

The lunch with Blair and Chuck was exciting as always. They didn't have much news only that Chuck had landed a new business deal and Blair had been elected to be a spokesperson for some charity foundation. The rest of the day went on smoothly and despite Serena's bad feeling nothing happened.

Serena: lying in the bath tub relaxing with a glass on white wine.

Nate: walks in to the bathroom "Didn't consider inviting me to join you?" loosens his tie

Serena: opens her eyes and smiles at him "No, because you weren't home"

Nate: smiles and takes of his jacket "You could've waited"

Serena: "Babe you might be hot and all of that, but you're not worth putting such a relaxing bath as this on hold."

Nate: chuckles "Thanks that was really comforting"

Serena: giggels

Nate: "Well can I join you know then?" smiles

Serena: "Don't think so, I'm done" puts her glass away and gets out of the tub. Standing naked in front of him "Can you hand me that towel?" smiles

Nate: "No, I'll get you dry" smirks and wraps his arms around her

Serena: laughs "Nate, you'll get wet!"

Nate: "I don't care" smiles and looks deep into her eyes "I love you Serena van der Woodsen"

Serena: smiles "I love you too" kisses him

Nate: returns the kiss as he leads them out of the bathroom and into the bed room over to the bed

Serena: pulls back "Ok this is not fair"

Nate: confused "What?"

Serena: "You're fully dressed while I'm laying here but naked. We're not continuing until you're just as naked as me"

Nate: chuckles "Fine, I was planning on getting naked anyway" starts taking his clothes off

Serena: "Nate you're too boring! Dance for me!" laughs

Nate: "Like this?" Dances while he takes of his shirt

Serena: "Woohoo!" laughs

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Serena was happy she had the life she'd always dreamt about. She had the husband she wanted, the best friend and her family was happy. To her it felt like nothing could ruin it. Everything was perfect for her. At least so she thought.

Phone rings

Serena: groans and buries her face in Nate's chest "I don't wanna answer it"

Nate: mumbles "You have to, it might be something important"

Serena: Groans and rolls over answering her phone "Hello?"

Rufus: "Serena its Rufus"

Serena: confused "Rufus? Why are you calling me this late?"

Rufus: "Serena its Eric. He's been in a car accident"

Serena: sits up wide awake "What?"

Nate: looks at her worried

Rufus: "He was on his way back to the apartment when he was hit by a drunk driver. It's really bad Serena we're at NY Presbyterian Hospital. I think you and Nate should get here"

Serena: "We'll be there as fast as we can"

Rufus: "Ok" hangs up

Nate: sits up "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena: teary "Its Erik"

**A/N I'm sorry for the wait, but I struggled with this chapter. 30 reviews before the next chapter!  
Thank you all for the reviews they mean so much to me! But let me know what you really think and what you want to happen! :) **

**Love you ;* **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll continue this story. I've got a massive writers block and I feel that if I continue it will only get worse. And I've started on a new story, which I'll publish sometime soon. It's not about Gossip Girl, but Glee. And I hope many of you will read it! It's a little bit similar to this one, but it's about Rachel and Finn. I hope you'll read it, but I understand if you don't want to. So I'm sorry for not continuing this story, but I hope you'll continue to read my other stories. **

**xx Honormariejolie **


	15. Erik

~Serena and Nate – an epic love story~

**A/N Ok I wasn't really going to post this chapter, but here it is. So let me know what you think. **

Serena and Nate rushed to the hospital and found Lily and Rufus there.

Serena: rushes over to her mother already crying "How is he?"

Lily: crying as well "He, he's in surgery" cries into Rufus' chest

Rufus: sighs and comforts Lily "He's in surgery now, he has a broken leg and damage on his left lung, one of his kidneys and on his heart"

Serena: shocked "OMG, damage on his heart?" feels the tears coming again

Rufus: "Yes, but the doctor meant they had a really good chance on fixing his heart, but Erik's condition is very critical and we won't know anything more until he's out of surgery"

Nate: sighs and hugs Serena tight "Don't worry Erik is strong, he'll get through this" kisses her forehead

Serena: looks up from Nate's hug "How long is the surgery going to last?"

Rufus: sighs "I don't know"

Nate: stroking Serena's back "Has anyone told Chuck?"

Rufus: shakes his head "No, I've only called you guys and Dan he should be on his way"

Nate: "Ok, I should call him. He would want to know" looks down at a broken Serena "Is it ok for you? It will only take a minute"

Serena: nods and let's go of him then she walks over to the seats and sits down burying her head in her hands crying

Nate: sighs and goes to the end of the hall and dials Chuck's number.

Chuck: "Nathaniel, why would you call me on this time of night?"

Nate: "It's Eric"

Chuck: "What about him?"

Nate: "He's been in an accident and we're all in the hospital now."

Chuck: "Will he be ok?"

Nate: "I don't know he's in surgery"

Chuck: "I'm coming"

Nate: nods "Ok"

Chuck hung up and Nate went back to Serena and took her in his arms. Chuck and Blair came half an hour later, but there was still no news from the doctor. In the end Serena's crying wore her out and she fell asleep in Nate's arms

_Erik: walks into Nate and Serena's apartment carrying a little girl "Hey S!" smiles _

_Serena: smiles "Hey, how was your day?" takes the little girl in her arms. _

_Eric: "It was great right?" looks at the little girl_

_Little girl: "Me wuv uncle Ewik!" smiles _

_Serena: laughs "Who doesn't?" _

_Erik: "So how was your day?" _

_Serena: "It was busy, but I missed my little princess" smiles at her daughter. _

_Little girl: "I miwsed you too mommy" _

_Serena: smiles and kisses the little girls forehead "So how's Los Angeles?"_

_Erik: "It's great, but it's not New York." Smiles "You would be surprised to hear that Hollywood's got less drama than New York" _

_Serena: laughs "I don't think anything's got more drama than New York" _

_Erik: "You're probably right" laughs "So where's Nate?" _

_Little girl: "Yeah, where daddy?" _

_Serena: "He's at the office working. He's working late" _

_Erik: "That sucks, I was hoping I'd meet him" _

_Serena: "Well, why don't you join me and princess here for dinner? I'm sure Nate'll be home around 9" _

_Erik: "I would love to" smiles "What to you think princess? Can I stay for dinner?" _

_Little girl: "Yews! I cwan show you my dolls!" takes his hand and start dragging him to her bedroom "Come!" _

_Erik: laughs "I'm coming sweetie!" _

_Serena: laughs "I'll order the dinner" _

_As Serena set the table she could hear a distant whisper. Someone calling her name again and again. "Serena… Serena… Serena!" _

Nate: "Serena" shakes her a little "Babe, wake up!"

Serena stirred and looked up at him not remembering where she was.

Nate: "The doctor is here, Nate is out of surgery"

Serena sat up and took in the room for a moment, her mother and Rufus were talking to the doctor a few feet away. She got up and walked over to them.

Serena: "How is he?"

Doctor: "As I just told your mother the surgery went very well, but we still don't know when Erik will wake up."

Serena: "Can we see him?"

Doctor: "Yes, but just two people in the room at the time"

Rufus: "Ok, Lilly and Serena, you should go first"

Serena nodded and Lilly didn't really say anything as they headed to Erik's room. They were both shocked when they walked into the room and saw Erik bruised and hurt with several tuber and wires around him.

Serena: "Oh God, Erik!"

Serena rushed over to the bed and took Erik's hand, tears streaming down her eyes. She grabbed Eric's hand and hugged it. Lilly sat down on the other side of him also crying. Neither of them could understand what was happening. Their Erik was lying in front of them in a hospital bed. He could actually die, they could lose him. Erik who was the good one, who never hurt anyone and who was nice to everyone treating them with respect was fighting for his life. Serena felt so guilty, Erik didn't deserve this. He'd never done anything to deserve this, but she had. So why was he lying there and she sitting here? She looked at her mother who was staring blankly at her youngest child, letting her tears fall down her cheeks. As Serena and Lily sat there the beeping from the machine hooked up to Eric changed and nurses and doctors came rushing in telling Serena and Lily to go out of the room.

Now they were waiting again. As soon as Serena and Lily came out of the room Nate and Rufus rushed to them curios. But neither Serena or Lily knew what was going on. They didn't hear anything from the doctor, but saw nurses and doctors run in and out of the room every other minute. Finally the doctor walked out of Erik's room and over to them and they all jumped up from their seats.

Rufus: "Doctor, how is he?"

Doctor: sighs "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Erik's lungs couldn't handle the pressure of the surgery, this had affected his heart which collapsed and Erik went into cardiac rest."

Lily: "He's ok right?"

Doctor: sighs again "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. Both his heart and his lungs were too weak to handle another surgery. I'm sorry, but we couldn't save him"

Serena: "Whaat?" cries

Doctor: "Erik past away at 5.45 am."

Serena: cries harder "No, no, no, no" starts screaming "No! ERIK!"

Nate: "Serena! Serena! Serena!"

Serena: woke up drowning in sweat and tears looking up at a worried Nate

Nate: "Serena are you ok?"

Serena: "Erik, where's Erik?"

Nate: "I don't know, probably in LA"

Serena: "He died" cried

Nate: "Serena, Erik's not dead"

Serena: "But…" she took her phone from the nightstand and called Erik

Erik: "Serena? What time is it over there?"

Serena: sighs with relief "Oh, thank God Erik!" cries.


End file.
